Tekken: What if
by jinasukakazama
Summary: The new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu begins his research of the M cell and has someone else on his mind i don't own any of the tekken characters or Tekken itself
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

**this is my first Tekken fanfic please review.**

**Prologue**

The fifth King of Iron Fist tournament is coming to an end. All that is left is the final round between Jin Kazama and Mishima Zaibatsu CEO, Jinpachi Mishima. However, it seems Jin Kazama has taken a strange form, almost devilish looking. Jin has lost control of the devil gene and wants to take the devil power within his great grand-father.

"…Give it to me…" demanded Jin to Jinpachi

"Such bad manners," retorted Jinpachi, "you deserve to die!"

Jin and Jinpachi prepare to fight, however, another challenger steps before them.

"Hold on a sec!" Asuka Kazama cried out as she rushed into the battlefield, "what are you guys doing?"

Jin looked back at her with an annoyed look on his face, and completely ignored her.

"Hey hey, don't ignore me." Said Asuka as Devil Jin tried his best to ignore her, "Hey buddy, listen to what I have to say, would ya?"

Jin has been fed up with the girl's talking. "Shut up you insignificant girl!" he said as he looked back at her again with a death stare. "Do you think you can stop me?"

Asuka was clueless to what was going on, but felt the Devil Jin's "cocky" attitude was enough to piss her off. She challenged Devil Jin, but lost easily. However, during the fight, she was able to get at least one hit in, and it did more damage than he thought it would.

"This pain," cried Devil Jin, "what did she do to me? GAH! She's a Kazama isn't she? Dammit all!" Jin was finally turning back to normal thanks to Asuka's punch. Jinpachi merely watched everything that had happened and was pretty amused at what he saw.

"I see, so this is why my blood has the urge to kill you" exclaimed Jinpachi as Jin was getting a hold of himself.

"I..I will destroy this evil presence at once!" yelled Jin as he charges at Jinpachi.

The final battle finally began and in the end Jin was the victor, but his moment of victory was short as he started to lose control of the devil gene again. Jin passes of from exhaustion but his devil markings remain on his body. As he lays their Asuka wakes up from the battle she previously lost and sees Jin lying there. She quickly runs over to Jin and tries to revive him. While she is doing this her powers suppress the devil gene again. Jin wakes up and tries to get up, but accidently slips and falls on top of Asuka's breasts. Not to mention he stays there for a good 10 seconds. Once they finally get up Jin tries his hardest to avoid any questioning, but ends up back against a rock. As Jin watches Asuka walk away, he wonders to himself if they would ever meet again. However, Jin forgets the thought and goes off to the Mishima Zaibatsu to claim it.

Jin is declared the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Now that he has acquired new power, he uses it to research someone who has caught his attention. With that person's power he can control the devil within, but first, he sets out to find Nina Williams to be his body guard. After that's done all that's left is the destruction of G Corporation.

6 months later, Jin is in the research lab looking at data of all the fighters from the previous tournament, and finds Asuka.

"What," questions Jin, " Kazama-Ryu, no way. I must look into this more, but for now I have other business." Jin walks over to the computer room where Nina is. "So tell me how was taking their bait not a loss." He stated as he listens to Nina's explanation. But his mind was elsewhere, all he could think about was that girl and how she could possibly know the Kazama –Ryu self-defense style. Jin now how to people to research Asuka Kazama, and Shin Kamiya.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait.. I gotta stop procrastinating but chapter 1 is here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Jin has moved on to the next step to his M cell research by using Alisa to investigate Shin Kamiya personally. However, Jin had his own personal investigation. Jin had summoned a helicopter privately so Nina wouldn't find out about him going off on his own to meet a girl when she was keeping tabs on G corp. Jin couldn't help but smile at the fact that it wasn't like him to do something like this, but he shrugged and walked over to the helicopter making sure no one would see him leaving. No one but the pilot and co-pilot.

"Alright then, off to Osaka I go." Jin said as he enters the helicopter and sets off to Osaka.

"Sir, we will arrive at Osaka in a matter of minutes." Said the pilot.

"Perfect, I'll double your pay if you keep quiet about this secret operation."

"Wow! Really!"

"Yes, now if you would I'm in a hurry."

"Yes sir, say Rich why do you think boss wants to keep quiet about getting laid in Osaka."

"Hell if I know Greg" said the co-pilot.

"Hey! Get moving!"

"Sorry sir."

The Helicopter finally started moving and Jin is on his way to see Asuka and get the information he needs. But little did he know back in the Zaibatsu, a certain blond assassin was watching…and laughing their ass off because her boss forgot to turn off his phone while he was in a hurry.

Meanwhile in Osaka, The sun was beaming, the birds were chirping, and it was another "boring-ass day of school" as usually said by Asuka Kazama on a daily basis.

"Asuka Kazama! Wake up immediately!" yelled out Asuka's Analysis teacher. "First your absent for a number of days, then your late for class and now your day dreaming! Stand up and Answer the question!"

"Aw crap," thought Asuka, "ummm, can you please repeat question Ms. Shinnono?"

"Ugh, never mind you can stay after class to do 30 of these math problems including tonight's homework!"

"OH COME ON! I barely had any sleep for the past few days."

"Well, maybe if you spent your time wisely studying and not fighting, you wouldn't have to suffer such consequences."

"Weeelll, maybe if you weren't such a bitch you would be married by the age of 30 and not have to take your anger out on High school students."

With this said, the whole class just sat and stared at Ms. Shinnono to see her reaction without even daring to utter a single word or snicker at Asuka's retort. Ms. Shinnono turned bright red like she was about to explode. Asuka sat down and began day dreaming again as Ms. Shinnono began yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs. She couldn't make out a single word her teacher was saying but all she could think about was the events of the 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament.

She was disappointed that she couldn't find Feng Wei, the man who put her father in hospital, and bring justice to his actions, or also known as "Kicking his ASS until he begged for mercy". Then she thought about the "annoying dancing French girl" she beat and how pissed the girl was when she went back to Monaco. The one thing she tried to ignore was the encounter with the now CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu. No matter how she tried to forget about him she would get angry to the point she made a punching bag in his name "Jin Kazama the CEO of the Hentai Zaibatsu" (heh sounds like hentai bound to go wrong). When she came to, the bell had rung, and she stormed out as fast as possible so Ms. Shinnono wouldn't catch her. She made her way outside and hopped on her bike to go home.

"Finally, can't stay here and do math problems all day when I can stay home and train." Asuka said as she was riding on her bike, "Man, my life sucks, just wish there was something interesting to do-" It almost seems that Asuka's wish came true as she say a bunch of high schoolers picking on a middle schooler. She thought that this was the first time she would finally get to fight in a while but…

"Sir, we found her." Said Greg

"Good, now I have to find a way to get her attention without being a so-called creep." Said Jin. Jin had spotted the group of boys and does the unthinkable.

"I'll drop out from here!"

"Wait WHAT!"

"Go back to the Zaibatsu I'll take it from here." Jin jumped out of helicopter towards the group of boys planning to elbow drop on the leader of the high schoolers.

"Hey shrimp, wanna give us your money," said Daisuke the leader of the high schoolers, "You know what happens when you don't" The boys had started to corner the defenseless boy, and Asuka decided to jump off her bike to start a running kick. However before she can make it, Jin had already beat her to the punch as he elbow dropped Daisuke catching everyone off guard.

"Oh whoops, that's the 3rd time I've fell out of my damn helicopter." Said Jin as he slowly turned to face the other boys. There was a moment of shock in everyone's face as they recognized Jin from the tournament as they ran in fear leaving their unconscious leader behind. Jin smiled at the thought that he did something good for a moment since he became took control of the Zaibatsu. He turned to the little boy to help him up.

"Hey, you all right?" Jin asked "it's good thing I made it in time." The boy just stared and tried to find the words to say.

"You're….you're" the boy muttered.

"Maybe you're not all right as I thought" Jin said

"You're that guy…on TV…you touched boobs."

"Sorry kid, but I'm not getting what you're saying."

"You're that famous guy who won the tournament and won a boob prize. You're-"

"JIN KAZAMA!" yelled Asuka.

Jin smiled as he heard Asuka call his name, and in the silence he muttered: "Jackpot"

**End of Chapter please review and tell me anything that seems wrong with the writing format. I am new to this and if anyone can give me some pointers that would be cool.**


End file.
